


Sticks

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: Nico Birthday Week 2020 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chronic Pain, M/M, nico can fuse bones, power exploration, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico Birthday Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sticks

Impermanent. Temporary. That's how Nico felt. It used to terrify him as a kid, but some days Nico felt relief. Relief that he wouldn't be this tired forever. It scared him, so he always tried not to think about it too much. 

Today wasn't a good day for Nico. Everything ached badly, but Nico had rested for a week now. He hated it. He eventually stood and made his way to the infirmary, although he felt exhausted by the time he got there and his hips were hurting and his back was hurting and his knees felt like they could snap out of place at any moment even if they probably wouldn't. He sat down as soon as he could, sighing as the stinging ache in his joints rescinded into a dull ache. 

By the time Will called him over Nico felt like he needed a nap. He'd barely been awake for an hour though, so he didn't. He made his way to Will's office and sat down in Will's chair. It was comfier anyway, and Will didn't seem to mind as he perched on the edge of the table. "How long's the pain gonna last, doc?"

"That's why I called you here," Will began. He had his serious doctor voice on and he was glowing a dark amber. Dark amber was his sad glow. Nico briefly wondered if he were dying, if he was more temporary than he thought. He didn't know if that scared him or not through the aches and flares of burning pain. "Do you want the sciencey answer or the non-sciencey answer?"

"I'm too tired for big words, Will," Nico said with a small smile. If he was dying, he didn't want Will to know he was scared.

"The pain isn't going to go away," Will said, "you have a chronic pain condition. It's incurable but it can be treated and managed with painkillers and mobility aids and lifestyle changes. In the future you may need surgery." 

"So… am I gonna kick the bucket?"

"Not any time soon, no," Will said with a crooked smile, "you should live a normal lifespan if you can manage to not get yourself killed. But you're going to be in pain for the rest of your life." 

It took a moment for that to process. He'd always coped through pain because it was temporary. Pain wasn't supposed to last. It was supposed to draw your attention to injuries so you'd fix them and then it was supposed to go. Pain was supposed to be temporary. But his pain was permanent. His pain was permanent and he was temporary. He wished he hadn't felt the strengthening relief that he was temporary, because at least the pain would end some day, even if he would end with it. 

Nico dissociated through most of Will's explanation, and before he knew it Will was talking him through the different mobility aids he could rely on. The infirmary only had second hand equipment and Nico didn't want to permanently take away the limited resources available at camp, so he refused the mobility aids. 

It hadn't occurred to him just how much he needed mobility aids until he was in the Underworld with another day of work ahead struggling to stand up from his bed. He considered calling out for help, but he didn't want to let his father down. He was panicking- every time he tried to stand he felt sharp spikes of pain. He was crying, because this wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be able to work, supposed to be able to fight. It made it all feel real. He had chronic pain and it wasn't going anywhere. But he also knew that it wasn't brave or courageous or ethical or healthy to push himself beyond his physical limits and risk more pain by trying to walk unaided. 

He stood shakily, trying to mentally block out the pain like he was used to, and stretched his hand out towards the skeletal decorations in his room. He focused on finding bones similar in size to his own, reducing the end plates into cartilage and stacking them, ossifying them together strongly. He was fatigued by the time he was done, but he had two sticks. Or were they canes? Nico didn't really know the difference between mobility aids yet. He leaned his weight on them carefully, relieved that they were just the right height and supported his weight well. He was still in pain, but it was easier and less painful to walk now. 

He made his way to his father's throne, avoiding eye contact at all costs. His relationship with Hades was rocky at best. "You have a job to do," Hades reminded coldly. 

Nico took a deep breath before replying, "I can't." Nico was preparing for an argument, preparing to have to say that he couldn't handle manual labour today-

"Very well. Return when you are able to." Hades briefly glanced at the sticks before looking back to Nico. "And perhaps see that glowy boyfriend of yours for medical advice, then, when you return, tell me what you are advised against doing so I can adjust the terms of your work to suit your capabilities." Nico nodded, and with a wave of Hades's hand, Nico was enveloped in shadows and found himself back at camp.

He made his way to Will, who instantly glowed a bright sunset yellow and crushed Nico in a hug. Nico smiled, glad to see Will again, but Will pulled back, noticing the sticks. "Are you in pain?"

"Maybe…" Nico replied sheepishly. 

"Do you need to sit down or are you okay? Also where did you get those from, did your dad give them to you? They're super cool- wait, are they real bone?"

"Yeah," Nico replied, and Will glowed light amber in curiosity.

"These bones are fused really well- could you do that in a living person?"

"Uh yeah," Nico blushed, "I've fixed my own bones before."

"Oh honey, bless your heart, that's super cool, but you are so so dead for breaking bones and not seeing a doctor so come on we're going to the infirmary and you're gonna tell me all the bones you broke."

"Uh… did I say my bones? I meant the bones of my enemies so they can't move their joints."

"Nico that's cool and all but I'm super concerned about you and also I really want you to show me how this works so maybe you could make yourself a wheelchair too for the really bad days? Or- or even for other campers too!" 

Nico blushed and laughed lightly. "Prepare to be impressed, Solace," he grinned, summoning a pile of bones.


End file.
